


Unbind Me

by MLMDarkFiction



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26016112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: You’re always caught first, and usually left to die on a hook.It’s something you think you’d be used to by now, but it still hurt just as much every time.Finally deciding that no ones coming to save you (and why would they? You’d just get caught again.) you decide to give up, no longer struggling.("Unbind me" for Dwight (DbD) freeing the reader (you can chose from what)?)
Relationships: Dwight Fairfield/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 79





	Unbind Me

How many of the others are left?

There’s no way for you to know in the dank basement, swinging from a meat hook. 

Every panicked breath brings fog to the air due to the cold, and you debate whether you should just give up. 

This always happens after all. 

You’re always caught first, and usually left to die on a hook. 

It’s something you think you’d be used to by now, but it still hurt just as much every time. 

Finally deciding that no ones coming to save you (and why would they? You’d just get caught again.) you decide to give up, no longer struggling. 

“____?” 

It’s a hushed whisper, even as the stairs creaking underneath the footsteps give the other away to anyone who may be lingering. 

You recognize the voice immediately as Dwight, and you try, once more, to lift yourself off from the hook. 

All that does is send more searing pain shooting through your system, and cause you to scream out. 

  
“Shh!”

It’s not a malicious shh.

Dwight is just as nervous as you are about the two of you getting caught like this. 

And although you know at the end, you’ll always end up back together with everyone at the campfire, you aren’t sure you could forgive yourself for being the one who caused Dwight to get hooked. 

Despite the whimpers of pain you do your best to keep quiet as Dwight lifts you off and sets you on the ground. 

You aren’t sure what’s worse: the lingering pain in your spinal column, or the way your blood seems to instantly cool as soon as it hits the air. 

You feel nausea, and you find yourself struggling to follow Dwight up the basement stairs. 

“How...How many of us are there left?” 

He looks back at you, and you immediately see the  _ guilt  _ on his features. 

“Me...and you, and I think I saw Jake-”

A scream rips through the air. 

So much for Jake. 

“Come on!” Dwight’s pulling you behind him now, faster than before. 

It makes sense. 

If the Oni just hooked Jake….

There’s a chance for you two to make it to the gate and get it up and running. 

There was a chance. 

The pounding of your heart in your ears tells you that he’s already found the two of you.    
  
Dwight’s panic is only getting worse, and you know you’re just holding him back as he struggles to take you with him so you...drop his hand and give him a shove. 

“Hey big ugly!” 

You call out knowing you’re absolutely going to regret it, even as it works to make you the target instead of Dwight. 

Dwight stops, you hear the sound of him skidding to a stop and look back at you, and you do your best to shoot him a glare, mouthing ‘Go’. 

He hesitates but...takes the message just as the Oni’s sword makes it’s way into your shoulder. 

You were trying to be strong and a hero, but even then you aren’t able to keep backing the scream as your flesh is pierced. Thankfully the first hit to your head with his club kills you instantly. 

When you wake up the first thing you do is wince at the light of the fire, before realizing that someone is holding your head in their lap.

“Thank god, you’re okay.” 

Dwight’s teary face looking down at you. 

There’s no real pain, not now, all that’s left is phantom pain of the previous trial. 

All you can do is smile weakly up at him. 

He’d tried to save you. 

That’s...the most anyone’s ever done before. He got you off the hook, and now he’s crying over you. 

“Of course I am.” 


End file.
